


Не было никакого дома

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Спецквест 2019 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength





	Не было никакого дома

Толстые стены, мутное окно — будто перерублено потолком. Его двухслойное стекло покрыто грязью, между первым и вторым — частая решетка. Снаружи и внутри — такая же. Прутья пересекаются между собой, пересекают пересечения, сплетаются в частую — неровную, асимметричную — сеть. Через эти пять рядов сложно разглядеть, что там снаружи. Кажется, какие-то листья. Или нет?..

Где я?

Я едва могу выпрямиться до конца — голова упирается в потолок, грязная серая известка пачкает волосы (точнее, это я думаю, что она грязная и серая — почему? в этом свете все кажется таким, и еще этот странный запах...) Что это? Подвал, кладовка?..

Возле окна нет ничего — голая стена. Чем дальше от окна — тем хуже видно. Кажется, темнота подкрадывается ко мне, как черные волны, ползет вдоль пола... Я вздрагиваю и смаргиваю. Нет, просто показалось. Темнота просто сгущается буквально в метре от меня — как-то так резко, будто это не просто темнота, а какой-то... дым?.. вода?.. черт его знает...

Но ведь не сидеть же тут, у этой... пародии на окно, ожидая неизвестно чего. Я вспоминаю: в какой-то приключенческой книге персонаж выбрался из темного помещения, просто касаясь пальцами одной из стен — главная штука там была, помнится, в том, чтоб ни за что не отходить от нее, иначе потеряешься и заблудишься.

Я встаю, прикасаюсь к стене — кажется, мои руки серые, как и все тут — вдыхаю затхлый воздух, как перед прыжком в воду, и иду. Шаг, другой, третий... перед тем, как опустить ногу в темноту, я невольно замираю... но она никак не реагирует — ни на мой страх, ни на мое приближение, ни на мой первый шаг в нее.

Второй.  
Третий.  
Я уже пересек ту границу, что обозначил для себя. Сам не зная, зачем, я оборачиваюсь через плечо (_не отрывать пальцы от стены, ни в коем случае не отрывать_) — и вижу окно. Оно, кажется, стало еще мутнее. Еще грязнее. Еще темнее. Или нет.  
Но мне нужно идти дальше. Если я хочу выйти отсюда — надо идти дальше, туда, в темноту.

Я иду вдоль стены, иду, иду... кажется, уже целую вечность. Вначале я вижу свою руку, небольшой кусочек стены — и небольшой же кусочек пола под ногами. Потом в темноте начинают растворяться ступни и пальцы. Но я чувствую их, точно чувствую! Значит, это просто... просто так темно вокруг. Я пытаюсь успокоить, убедить себя — но мне страшно. Как же мне страшно. Слишком дико, слишком странно то, что происходит.

Где я? Как я тут очутился?  
А главное... что было раньше? Перед этим... обмороком? Сном?..  
_Кто я, в конце-то концов, черт возьми?!_  
Что-то маячит на самом краю памяти. Что-то мутное и невнятное, как... как...

Шаг за шагом, шаг за шагом... Какого же размера эта кладовка?  
Страх подкатывает волной: я больше не вижу ничего вокруг себя. Только темнота. Темнота, и ничего больше. Я стою... на чем-то. Мои пальцы касаются... чего-то. Стены ли? Такая же ли она, какой была раньше?.. или она — изменилась, странно, необъяснимо?.. Я делаю шаг — чуть ближе к стене — и моя ладонь касается чего-то... холодного. Липкого. Мне кажется, оно... и стена вместе с ним... пульсирует.  
_Будто бьется сердце._

Я с криком отшатываюсь, забыв о своем намерении — и уже мгновением спустя горько сожалею об этом.  
Можно было бы и потерпеть.  
Наверняка это просто... вода стекает по стене подвала. Или еще что-то. В любом случае, ничего такого... что нельзя было бы выдержать.  
А сейчас я просто не знаю, в каком направлении я шел.

Я делаю шаг, другой, третий, вытянув руку изо всех сил — так, что начинают дрожать пальцы. Но стены нет — будто и не было ее никогда. Я разворачиваюсь вокруг своей оси — налево, кажется, на девяносто градусов (или что-то в этом духе). Делаю снова — шаг, другой, третий... пятый... стены по-прежнему нет.  
Черт!  
Лучше б я остался у окна. Там я мог бы хотя бы закричать, попытаться выбить стекло... да я хотя бы видел там что-то вокруг себя!  
Пусть серость, пусть этот мерзкий запах — _гниющих затхлых старых тряпок, теперь-то, когда он стал гораздо сильнее, я узнаю его_ — только не мрак, только не этот мрак, будто растворяющий в себе меня.

Мои нервы не выдерживают — я иду все быстрее, я почти бегу — но пол под ногами по-прежнему ровный, ни рытвин, ни бугров... и никакой стены, никакого — даже — намека — на — стену.  
Я бегу, пока мои ноги не цепляются друг о друга.  
Я падаю — и из моих глаз градом сыплются слезы. Я не выйду отсюда. Я никогда не выйду отсюда — где бы это «здесь» ни было. Теперь-то я понимаю это.  
Даже если это подвал, даже если это крохотная кладовка — в темноте для меня все едино. Я не смогу найти не только выхода — но и стен.  
Я лежу на полу, скорчившись, и жду... неведомо чего.

...И когда — миг или тысячу лет спустя? я не знаю, ничего не знаю — с грохотом рушатся плиты потолка, и когда падают балки, и когда тусклый свет пробивается в мою темницу — я успеваю понять, что _вот оно, мое избавление_.  
Когда плита рушится и накрывает меня.

***

— ... Маш, ну ты не докажешь никак полиции, что Славка именно сюда пошел.

— Но ты же читал его сообщение, ну читал же! — девчонка почти плачет, но ее спутник только морщится с неудовольствием — кажется, вот-вот так и сплюнет: «Бабьи истерики». Но вслух он произносит не это.

— Смотри, — он разворачивает ее лицом к ровной площадке. — Ты видишь тут дом?

Она мотает головой.

— Или, может быть, ты видишь тут следы сноса? — он говорит очень терпеливо, но видно, что терпение его вот-вот иссякнет.

— Но тут же был дом, ну, ты же видел, Славка же писал...

— Или он писал про другой дом. Или вообще всех нас разыграл, а фотку в инете нашел — мало ли заброшенных психиатричек. А сам сидит сейчас и ржет, сука.

— Но...

— Маш, не, ты серьезно думаешь, что посреди города из ниоткуда появился заброшенный дом, сожрал человека — и пропал, как не было?

Она мотает головой снова — но ее взгляд прикован к ровной, очень, слишком ровной земле за забором.  
Земле, на которой уж точно никогда не было никакого дома.


End file.
